


Game of Life

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underpatch (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I’m so sorry guys, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Skeleton W.D. Gaster, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Trigger Warnings, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), W.D. Gaster is a ghost, Will mark future chapters with them, reader is female, sleep deprived reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: You weren’t a very well off person. So bunking with a rich girl and her skeleton boyfriends sounded pretty good. Sounded. It was horrible, and your life was certainly going on quite a rollercoaster.Would you make it out in the end? Or will you be trapped in an unforgiving life cycle?"Life's nothing but a game (Y/n). And you're our player. Play wisely~"--------Updated title and Summary. Originally titled: "All Fun And Games Till"
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 128
Kudos: 199





	1. Room- Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. I’m joining this train haha. I’ve seen a bunch of these where Mutt starts as your only friend and I was like- hey lets do this trend XD. Anyway uh. I gave different nicknames to the Horror bros. But I still address Horror Sans as Axe.

You glance up from your laptop, an unamused frown on your face as you look at the time. 

_ 3:12 a.m _

You groan silently as you glare at your half written report. You had about 2,000 more words to go out of a 10,000 word essay. Boy how you hated late nights. A small, gruff noise causes you to glance over at the bed. Singular red eye light boring into your double (e/c) eyes. 

“Sorry Jack. Did I wake you?” ‘Jack’ shakes his skull, sitting up properly on the bed, carefully avoiding the taller and slimer build of his brother. 

“Pumpkin is still out like a light I see.” You chuckle softly, he grins back at you.

You see these two are 2 of the 3 actual friends you have in this household. Jack’s actual name was Axe…. as you’ve been told. But you felt that was mean, and along with a small inside joke you had with him, his brother, and your other friend, Mutt. It was Halloween when you found a Jack-o-lantern that looked eerily similar to him. You pointed it out and said Jack and it just fit. Pumpkin came in from the joke as well if you’re being honest.

But anyway.

“still doin Abby’s homework?” Jack asked with a small annoyed growl. You shook your head.

“Nah. Finished hers by the time you both fell asleep. I’m doing mine.” He looks at you with a blank expression.

“you wanna take a break? school’s in 4 hours from now.” You smile softly at his concern, reaching out to rub his cheekbone, he leans into your touch, purring softly.

“Thanks Jack, but I think I got it. Go back to sleep.” He shakes his skull, just looking at you. You sigh, going back to work.

  
  
  
  


Now you might be wondering how the fuck you managed to become room mates with some skeletons. Well it’s quite simple. Your old job couldn’t allow you to pay for dorms so you went looking for roommates. This girl that attends college with you offered to let you live with her and her skeleton boyfriends. And when you say boyfriends you meant there were about 10 guys, and only 7 seemed to really like her. 

Their names weren’t very hard to remember. 

You had Sans, a seemingly chilled and laidback guy, who was INSANELY overprotective of his younger brother, the others, and Abby. When you met him he threatened you if you were to hurt one of them, you wouldn’t see the light of day again. You steered clear of him often.

Papyrus was a rather nice and cheerful fellow. While he didn’t seem to hate you, he didn’t particularly care for you either. He’d greet you like he would a normal person. It wasn’t bad.

Stretch was very similar to Sans in a way. He didn’t like you for reasons unknown to you but you shrugged it off. He was seemingly related to Blue.

Blue like Papyrus was a rathe good guy. He was nicer to you and acknowledged you often, but he wouldn’t be more than an acquaintance with you, you guys never hung out.

Edge. Well he was… to put it lightly. An asshole. He treated you like dirt and would always find something that was somehow your fault- it was usually Abby who did it then blamed it on you.

Red was…. well Red didn’t pay you hardly any attention so you were both pretty neutral to one another. A “hey, hi, how’s it going” was the only conversation you had with him.

Black was like a cross of Red and Edge. He wasn’t necessarily neutral to you but he wasn’t constantly yelling at you, which was ok in your book you supposed.

Mutt. Oh dear Mutt. He was a jerk sometimes but a good one. He knew how to make you laugh when days were awful, and he was a great study buddy.

Axe was, putting it simple here. He was more of a closed off guy, him and his brother lived in a cabin a couple hundred feet from the main house. He warmed up to you over the few months you lived there, often sneaking into your room to cuddle, hang out, or just to see you. He and Mutt surprisingly got along well.

Crooks- oh god how you hated that nickname. He was an absolute sweetheart. You could never call him Crooks to his face again, Pumpkin was his name now and no one tells you otherwise.

Then you had Abby. She was your stereotypical rich girl. Latest clothes, best shoes, make up. All that. She would often make you do a lot of the things around the house, and her homework. Why you? Because she can. Abby was like a leach… or a witch of sorts. She deceived most of the boys, making them believe you were a slut or something. A prostitute if you will. She always brought home other partners and when they left she would say they were yours. You just sat there and took it.

Anyway. You sigh softly, looking at the time again.

_ 4:12 a.m. _

You silently cheer at the fact you might get an hour of sleep as you save your finished essay. You crawl onto the bed between the two large skeletons and curl up, cuddling into Axe. Who in turn, hugs you close. You drift off into sleep, in the warm embrace of your skeleton friend.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**BAM BAM BAM**

“I SWEAR IF YOU’RE STILL ASLEEP IN THERE-“

You groan, squinting at the alarm clock.

_ 5:30 a.m _

It’s only 5:30? Damn. Well lucky ypu but why tf is Edge banging on your door. You carefully escape Axe’s grip and open the door.

“Mornin Edge. What did I do now?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE HUMAN. YOU ATE ALL THE EGGS AGAIN!”

You don’t even eat eggs like that! You haven’t had an egg since last Tuesday! It’s almost been a week. 

“I did?”

“WELL WHO ELSE COULD HAVE?!”

“Who all eats eggs?”

His eye socket twitches.

“ _ DON’T GET SMART WITH ME- _ “

You awkwardly glance at your watch. 

“Well I’m sorry Edge. I’ll pick some up after school, alright?”

He huffs but is satisfied with your answer, you quickly get ready for the day, and leave a note for the two sleeping skeletons as you slide out the door to college.

* * *

  
  
  
  


It was Abby’s turn to cook dinner. And by Abby you meant your’s. See Abby wasn’t the greatest cook but she could bake a decent batch of cookies. So you were always stuck making dinner on her turn and yours. You made something simple, just grilled cheese and bacon. You were too tired to put any real work into a meal. No one complained at dinner about the food, but only because ‘Abby’ made it.

You flop onto the couch with a tired look. Mutt snorts as by extension you lightly flop on him.

“ya look like shit.”

You crack a smile at him.

“And you don’t?”

He laughs, running phalanges through your (h/l) hair. You nuzzle tiredly into his chest before-

“HUMAN!” Black yelled for you.

“IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO THE DISHES”

Mutt blinks at you, you blink back. You did the dishes yesterday-. Groaning and getting up sluggishly, you limp towards the kitchen to go do the dreaded chore. Thank god it’s Friday. 

  
  


You flop onto your bed before looking up. Mutt was sitting on the edge as Pumpkin sat at your desk, reading something. You had managed to get the guy some glasses but no braces. He needed some so it wouldn’t seem painful… well at least you’re saving money for it. Axe was plopped on the beanbag in your room, snoozing silently. You chuckle before curling up.

“I’m gonna take a small nap…. wake me up if y’all wanna watch a movie.”

“gotcha-“

“Sleep Well (Y/N)”

Axe didn’t stir from his sleep as you began to doze off. Too drained.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jobs. And uh. Angst

You glance at the….. what are you glancing at? You blink slowly as you sit up on your bed, only to not be able to sit up all the way. Axe had his arms wrapped around your waist, Mutt curled up on the other side as Pumpkin slept the farthest to the wall. You chuckle, tapping Axe on his ribcage. 

“Jack? As much as I’d love to be your Teddy Bear, I need to go to work.” He grumbles, opening an eye socket and looking down at you. He reluctantly lets you go as you freshen up and swiftly try to exit the house.

“(Y/N)? Where ya goin babe?” You cringed as Abby came out in her pj’s. Obviously hurriedly put on. Was it Red in her bed again this time? You didn’t particularly care but you were trapped till you answered.

“I’m going to work, Abby.” Abby tilts her head, almost confused looking as she stares at you. 

“Oh well, good luck. Don’t get pounded into the ground.” You blink. She really has that ‘you’re a prostitute’ thing going. You shake your head, heading out giving a half hearted wave as you exit quickly. 

You barely enter work before you felt something was off. Your boss called you to their office, sliding you an envelope.

“(Y/N). Now I know you’ve been here with us for a few years, but I’m afraid it’s time we let you go.” You blink, just nodding slowly and processing this. You- you don’t have a job now…. 

  
  


**Pupper: hey. ya already gone?**

**You: Comin back now actually. I just got fucking fired. In the nicest way in history. Boss even gave me my last paycheck.**

**Pupper: aw damn. need help gettin a new one?**

**You: Please?**

**Pupper: course. we’ll start when ya get back.**

You never knew what the skeletons did for a living but you were glad they worked today. Well except your boys. Axe, Pumpkin, and Mutt all had hours during when you and Abby were at College. So they can always be home when you are. How in the hell did their bosses allow this??? You didn’t know.

Oh god you forgot Abby was home. You open the door to see her in the kitchen in some sort of skin tight dress and leggings. She was just putting her purse on her shoulder when the door opened. You both stare at each other for the longest time.

“You’re back early.” Abby breaks the silence. You just nod, sliding past her. She scoffs silently as you quickly dart to your room. Closing the door and sliding down it. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth as you open your eyes. No one was in your room atm. Pumpkin and Axe probably went back to their cabin. You open your closet and pull out a shoe box. Opening the box you drop the cash you got from your last pay check. Currently this box had around $9,000 dollars. You knew it wasn’t enough to get both the house you wanted AND Pumpkin’s braces. You were positive it probably wasn’t even enough for the latter, but boy were you saving. You glance at the other box in the closet that had another $5,000. You weren’t sure how much you needed for that small house about 15 miles from here but like hell you were buying it before you fixed Pumpkin’s teeth. You sigh softly, pushing the box back into the closet and closing it again.

  
  


**Rap tap tap**

“Come in?” You call, closing the closet. Mutt casually strolls into your room. 

“heya.” You wave, dusting off your hands. He simply plops onto the beanbag in the corner of the room. 

“so your boss just…. fired you with your final paycheck?” You nod and he lets out a chuckle.

“not sure if i can call him a jackass or a mediocre person.” You snort. 

“I feel that’s an insult to Jack.” Mutt wheezed as that statement left your mouth. 

“pffft no!” You shake your head.

“anyway-“ he continues. “the queen just left. pumpkin and jack er out in the backyard. so ya wanna start lookin now? or-“ You stand straight up. 

“Now works pretty good.” Mutt nods and offers a hand. You look at him skeptically but take it. He pulls you closer.

“might wanna hold on-“ and suddenly it’s like you’re floating. If only for a few seconds but the floor disappears beneath the two of you. Before you knew it you were back on the ground, but right outside a bakery and bar of sorts. You blink slowly, processing this.

“Mutt holy shit-“ He lets out a laugh before winking at you. 

“shortcut.” 

You both walk into the establishment and the first thing you notice is a spider lady. She glances up from wiping off her counter and smiles. 

“Mutt dearie. Nice to see you again. How’s your brother?”

Mutt shrugs. “he’s doin well, thanks for askin. oh muffet, this is my friend, (y/n). (y/n) this is muffet.”

The spider lady sticks out one of her multiple hands and you shake it. 

“Nice to meet you, dearie. Are you here for a job?” You nod nervously. Now you’re not afraid of spiders per say but this lady was slightly intimidating. She clasps her top hands together and smiles.

“Wonderful~! Follow me then, dearie. Ahuhuhuhu~” You look at Mutt and he gives you a thumbs up as you’re led to the back.

As you sit in a seat Muffet pulls out a clipboard.

“Alright dear. I just need to ask you a few things.” You nod.

“1. Full name.”

“I’m (Y/n) (L/n).”

“Age?” You roll your shoulders as you answer.

“25.”

“Do you have any knowledge in baking and social interaction?”

“Yes ma’am I do.”

“Ever worked a register before?”

You nod. She writes this down.

“Alright. I need you to fill out the rest of this for me dear. After I’ll look it over and you should receive a call from me no later than next week.”

You thank her as you fill out the rest of the paper with no problem, handing it over. She leads you out the office and you wave goodbye to her. Mutt chuckles and walks you towards a restaurant as you both grab lunch.

“ya feelin confident?” You make an eh motion at him and he chuckles. Biting down on his french fries, you sip your sprite with a smile. 

“Hey. Thanks for the help back there.”

“course. what are friends for?” He smiles at you, ruffling your hair lightly. You swat his hand away with a giggle. He gets up and tosses away the wrapper, before holding out a hand to you. You grab it as he helps you up.

You both make it back to the house, joking around with puns and all that jazz. Stretch was laying out on the couch as you both entered, he raised a bone brow before squinting, almost a glare at you. He waves at Mutt casually though. You shrug it off as you head towards your room and flop onto the bed, smiling. Glancing over Pumpkin was casually propped up against the beanbag and Axe was at the desk.

“GOOD AFTERNOON (Y/N). YOU’RE HOME AWFULLY EARLY.” Pumpkin starts as Axe sits up more properly, eye light glancing at Mutt with a silent question.

“Eh. I got fired today.” Pumpkin gasps and gets up, pulling you into a hug. 

“I’M SO SORRY TO HEAR THAT.”

“It’s alright. They gave me a final paycheck and Mutt helped me go job hunting.” Axe chuckles and closes his eye sockets.

“good job, kitten.” You blush lightly at the nickname as Pumpkin sets you down. Rolling your shoulders you open the closet again and look for your shoe boxes.

You frown. They weren’t there. You hear the door open to the house as Abby announces her presence. There’s footsteps as the other guys crowd around her. You walk out your room, brows furrowed. 

Abby carried in a few bags. Smiling proudly as she shows off the new things she bought. Her crystal blue eyes twinkling in delight. Sans complimented her outfit, Red blushing heavily at the color and how it suited her. She obviously relished in the attention all her boys were giving her, before she looks at you, coming from your room with your skeletons in tow. She scowls. Why didn’t Mutt like her? She was perfect! Axe and Crooks? Well Crooks she didn’t particularly care for but Axe? Oh his voice- that’s what she loved about him. He wasn’t as good looking at the others but his voice-. Why did he have to stick with you.

“Abby?” You had asked it so flatly. Ignoring the glares from 5 of the 7 skeletons that surrounded her. 

“Yes, (Y/n)?”

“H-How much did all that… cost?”

“Oh about $13,968. But in total a solid $14,000. Why?” She smirked knowingly at you. You bawl your hands into fists, taking a few steps forward. 

“Did you go into the room you gave me?” She blinks- you didn’t say ‘your room’. Good, you knew your place.

“Why would I?”

“ _ Abby _ this isn’t funny.” She could feel your anger growing and she  _ smiled.  _ She knew what she did and didn’t  _ care.  _ Axe took a step towards you but you paid no mind to him.

“What isn’t funny, (Y/N)?” Her grin grows as tears well up in your eyes, glossing over in anger as they threaten to spill out. No one could react as you tackled Abby, screaming at her about how that money was for Pumpkin. You were saving every last penny up so the poor guy could get braces. 

You couldn’t possibly process what happened next properly, all you remember is something flinging you outside. Right into a tree… or a rock. Pain overtook your entire being before it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. *Claps hands together*
> 
> You guys know the saying “It’s all fun and games till”? And then like it’s something bad. Yeah the original title... well full title of this story was Its All Fun And Games Till Someone Gets Hurt. And I was like.... nah.
> 
> Also I apologize so much for this XD.


	3. Slight Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little aftermath of what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys XD. I was planning on the reader getting hurt badly. So uh yeah

Axe panicked as Red threw you out the door, Pumpkin IMMEDIATELY ran out after you as Mutt screamed at Red.

“YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!” Now Black knew his brother could get mad but holy shit- he was _livid_. Abby coughs, regaining her breath as she touches her cheek, it only hurt slightly. She wasn’t in a lot of pain. You clearly took all frustrations you had out on her through your voice. Pumpkin yelled for Axe and Mutt and both boys ran outside without a second thought. 

Red panicked as you tackled Abby. What the hell were you doing?! You couldn’t attack the love of his life like that! He couldn’t call you a monster because that would be an insult to every skeleton in the house. He flung you outside and off her without a second thought. Now looking over Abby it seems you barely harmed her. There was a slight red mark on her cheek but overall you only screamed at her. 

Sans swore if you crossed paths with him again he would personally end you. You hurt his sweetheart just because she spent money?!

Edge wasn’t surprised all that much when you lashed out. He put 2 and 2 together when it looked like you were about to cry. He would scold Abby lightly for this later. He shook his head as you were flung outside.

Stretch blinked. Oh shit did Red just kill you???? Well he didn’t like you but wow-

  
  


Pumpkin was crying as he tried to heal your eye, but there was a rock stuck in it. Not deep but enough to break it. When Axe and Mutt got outside they froze. Mutt quickly goes closer.

“pumpkin give her to me.” He doesn’t hesitate as Axe comes closer, hugging his brother. Mutt nods before teleporting you to a hospital, into the ER. Someone was about to say something before noticing you in his arms. A nurse quickly gets you onto a stretcher and rushes you towards a room. Mutt heaves a sigh, worry, fear, anger, and sadness swelling in his soul. He teleports back to Axe and Pumpkin. 

“she’s in the er now.” Pumpkin was shaking. Axe growls.

“i swear ta asgore i’mma kill red-“ Mutt places a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Axe sighs, picking up his brother and heading inside with Mutt. As they enter a glare was shot at Red. Edge quirks an eyebrow.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?”

“in the fucking emergency room. the red jack ass threw her into a goddamn rock. practically drilled the thing into her brain.” Mutt spat, bitterly. He motions to the kitchen to go get Pumpkin some hot coco. 

The house was relatively silent. Red blinked. Oh god did he just- did he kill you??? He just wanted you off his sweetheart. He didn’t want to kill you. You weren't an amazing company sure but you tried to treat them nicely. Not like how they treated you. Red bites on his teeth like they were lips somehow. 

Mutt sighs as Axe gives his brother the mug of hot fluid. A blanket draped over the large skeleton’s shoulders.

“abby stole the money she’d been savin for pumpkin’s braces, and yet kitten is the one who gets hospitalized.” Axe mutters. Mutt nods, biting down on a lollipop. 

“we-we should go check. i kinda just dropped er and left.” Axe looks at Mutt like he was an idiot. Mutt just motions for them to go to the garage. Black won’t mind if they take his car- riiiight? And they’re off to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway. Comments? Kudos? ILY guys so much. Another chapter in “From Stranger to Stranger” should come out soon. I just had to write out some angst so I can get into a fluffy mood XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ur out the hospital....

You groan softly as you open your eyes….. well one eye. You try to open the other but it’s like it’s sewed shut. A nurse walks in and her eyes widen, she turns around and rushes off. You look to the other side with your only available eye to see a wall. Were you in a hospital? Why were you here? You remember Abby…. your money for Pumpkin… oh and being thrown. The doctor walks in, checking you and making sure you’re ok. He asked you a few questions, before changing the gauze over your eye.  _ How you didn’t realize that was there was beyond you. _ The doctor told you how to change it, and you’d only need to do so for a good week, in the meantime you could get an eyepatch or something for later. You thank them and are escorted into the lobby.

Axe was the first to notice you, he shot up rather quickly and rushed over to you. You blink as it took you a second to process the sight of him. You HEARD him coming but you didn’t see him at first. He freezes and looks at you, bone brows furrowing in concern. He raises his hand towards your cheek.

“k-kitten?” You smile sadly.

“Hey Jack. I’m- I’m ok.” He growls lightly. Mutt and Pumpkin walk over, Pumpkin picking you up silently, and hugging you. You just pat the tall skeleton’s back. Mutt shoves his hands into his pockets, annoyed but relieved. Well annoyed is putting it lightly. He wanted to kick Red into the fucking Sun right now. Your eye was RUINED! You look down at Mutt and he just gives you a tired expression. 

“You ok, Mutt?” He glares at the ground.

“me? i’m fine. you should be more worried bout that eye of yours.” You sigh softly, Pumpkin refusing to put you down as the 4 of you exit the hospital. 

  
  


When you came into the house it was rather silent. Red was literally sweating bullets as he saw your eye was covered, and there was a few scratches on your face. Oh god he really fucked up. You look at him, not with anger but  _ disappointment  _ and that hurt. He’d rather you be angry at him. Yell, scream, kick- just be overall shit to him. But you just brushed it all off. 

Edge winced as you were carried through the door. Goddamn. Your face. He glances at his brother, shaking his skull. Now it looked like the guy hated you but he really didn’t, he just wasn’t sure exactly how to say he didn’t like Abby anymore. Well now I guess he can start by paying you back twice the amount Abby stole from you. Red follows after his brother as Edge heads to his room.

Pumpkin sets you down on a chair in the kitchen as he goes to make you something to eat. You sighed softly, laying your forehead onto the table. Axe rubs your back soothingly. You smile and look at him. He glances at Mutt who in turn taps his fingers on the table annoyed. Pumpkin carefully sets a few sandwiches on the table with some juice. You give him a thankful smile.

“so are we suing em?” Axe asks, running a few fingers through your hair. You shake your head.

“I don’t have a lawyer. I don’t even have life insurance yet. My parents didn’t care enough to help me with it.” Mutt facepalms.

“BUT THEN WHO PAYED THE HOSPITAL BILL?” The 4 of you froze in realization. Oh noooo-

Edge raps on the doorway to the kitchen, a large box in his gloved hands. Axe growled when he realized who it was. While Edge wasn’t necessarily physically violent towards you he certainly was one of the worst. The edgy skeleton rolls his eye lights.

“HUMAN- MY BROTHER SAYS HE’S SORRY FOR YOUR EYE. AND HE SAYS YOU CAN SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT TO HIM KNOWING SORRY WON’T CHANGE A THING. HE HAS PAID FOR YOUR HOSPITAL BILL, AND ALSO HERE.” He sets the box on the table, it made a small thud. “THAT BLUE TWERP AND CREAMPUFF ALSO PITCHED IN. HAVE A GOOD DAY.” He turns off on his heels and you blink. Axe skeptically opens the box.

“holy shit-“ You perk over into the boz and HOLY SHIT. You look through the box and it was full of money! Edge calls back to you. 

“THAT SHOULD BE ABOUT $58,000 I THINK-“ You nearly screamed. You wanted to cry. You could get Pumpkin those braces he needed! And you could get that tiny house you wanted! This should last you 5 months rent if you’re being honest so you might end up waiting till Muffet calls back to see if you got the job but HOLY SHIT. Ok you’re actually crying. 

Mutt was surprised the Edge had the audacity to come into the kitchen, he gave you a box and a half hearted apology from Red. Red probably was too ashamed to come down to face you. But when you all saw the money Mutt had gained a slight amount of respect for Edge. Holy shit that was a lot of money.

Axe was annoyed to put it lightly. He didn’t want Edge to come near you, but the other skeleton didn’t care. He came over and gave you a box. It surprised him greatly to see it full of money. No wonder the damn thing made a tiny thud when he put it on the table. Maybe Edge wasn’t so bad…

Pumpkin was just as excited as you were. Then you started crying, and babbling about how this was great, you could get him braces, a small house or apartment. You were all so excited.

  
  


Abby rolls her eyes and sneers. You didn’t deserve that money. Edge was going to be punished for giving you all that cash. You didn’t need it, you didn’t EARN it. Heck that $14,000 you had she deserved! And you most certainly deserved to lose your eye. You could keep Crooks for all she cared. Axe and Mutt would be hers. She turns on her heel, not hearing you ask Axe and Pumpkin to keep the money in their cabin for you. You felt Abby would take it all again and that wouldn’t be fair. They agreed without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OvO Well ya know. I felt that Edge would feel pretty fuckin bad but just wasn’t sure how to show it. Edge redemption? I mean he never physically harmed you, and Abby didn’t seem to care that her boyfriends nearly committed murder on the roommate that’s a supposed ’whore’. So he’s like.
> 
> “Fuck It. I’m Gonna Double Her Original Savings.” Then Red paid double, and Blue and Papy added like- 1,000 each XD. Oops-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...... Here we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> Guys ok I changed the tags up a bit and this is why. Ahem
> 
> CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD
> 
> I’m not joking. Reader legit dies. I’m so sorry guys but this happened

“Edge.” The tall skeleton glances at his toxic bitch of a girlfriend. How he actually liked this woman was beyond him.

“YES, ABBY?” Abby flinces. Usually he’d say Princess or something sickeningly sweet. She stands up straight, glaring at him.

“Why did you give that whore all that money?” Edge rolls his eye lights, scowl on his face deepening.

“WHY DO YOU CARE?” Abby’s face tints a slight red in anger. Edge continues to cut some onions and tomatoes, it was his night for dinner after all. 

“I care because she doesn’t deserve it!” Edge sets his knife down and looks at her, a bone brow raised.

“SAYS WHO?” Abby looked baffled at his question- this skeleton.

“Says the world? She didn’t deserve the money, she doesn’t even deserve to be in college!” Edge looks at Abby with an unreadable expression. Abby smiles slightly, thinking he’s finally come to his senses before Edge just glares at her, wrapping his fingers around her neck and giving it a light squeeze. Abby chokes. He drops her afterwards.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen.” Abby sucks in the air greedily as Edge sneers at her.

“I SAID OUT.” She quickly rushes out the kitchen, fearful to even mention whatever the fuck just happened. Edge… stood up for you? Did she just lose a skeleton boyfriend to you??? Oh hell no- this is ending.

You had quickly scheduled an appointment for Pumpkin as soon as you could. You were excited to finally be able to get him the braces he oh so needed. Pumpkin was a nervous train wreck, and honestly. Axe was too. You promised both of them that it would be fine. No harm was going to come to him. It took a while but you finally coaxed them into the car and to the orthodontist. The procedure went well and Pumpkin chose some pumpkin orange braces for his teeth. You chuckle at how cute it was. Frankly he was out of it for a few hours and you made sure to record him. It was amazing.

  
  
  


A week later, you and Axe were casually walking towards the store, laughing and joking. You started out into the street, as it was both clear of cars and had the little walking guy picture. You were about midway across when Axe frantically yelled at you to move, you turn to look at him, only seeing a pick up truck-

There was a loud crack in the air, mixed with Axe’s yell of terror. The truck looked eerily similar to Abby’s (Axe noted- while rushing to you). You lay unconscious on the sidewalk with a busted skull and most like a broken rib cage. Axe quickly dialed Pumpkin, softly sobbing into his hand.

“HELLO? BROTHER?”

“p-pap.” Axe’s breathing was all over the place.

“I-i’m on the cross section of broad street and ebott county. c-can you and mutt get down here. it hurts to explain on the phone.” Pumpkin gives a worried “Nyeh” before hanging up. Axe dials 911 and waits on the ambulance. Sobbing, while carefully cradling your body. 

Mutt and Pumpkin arrived a minute later with concern. Concern turns to terror. Pumpkin covers his mouth, sobbing lightly. Mutt grits his teeth, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The ambulance arrived and took you away. The boys followed and waited. You were in critical condition and the doctors were unsure if you were going to make it. The boys stayed at your hospital bed as the monitor beeped.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
You died the next morning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T WORRY I SWEAR I’M WRITING CHAPTER 6 AS I POST THIS. IT GETS BETTER I S W E A R


	6. Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. I apologize for last chapter I know you guys are angry. But from here on out it’s only occasionally angsty. The big angst is over now. Congrats

“Hey. You awake?” You jolt slightly as a child in a green sweater with a thick yellow stripe on it waves in your face. Their ruby red eyes pierced into your singular eye. You scoot backwards.

“Howdy. Didn’t mean to spook ya. Welcome to the zone between life and death. I’m Chara.”

You blink slowly, processing that.

“So. Am I dead, but not dead?” Chara nods at you. 

“Oh…. sorry I’m-“

“(Y/n). I know. Look I’ll keep this brief. Watch out for Abby. She’s a no good bitch. And she’s got all of mine and Frisk’s friends wrapped around her finger. Please be careful. Your life means way more to them than they know. Also my bad about your eye. I tried to fix your story so you wouldn’t lose an arm haha- so you’re lucky it was an eye instead. But uh. Give us a few seconds to sort this out. Frisk is going to reload to yesterday, don’t worry. But remember the name. Chara. I’ll be here if you need me. Bye (y/n).”

The world around you becomes kinda fuzzy. You sit up on your bed, only to have Mutt swing the door open, panicked. His eye lights land on you and he immediately wraps you in a hug. Axe comes in 2 seconds later and joins the hug. They were both crying. You pat them both the best you can.

“Hey Jack, Mutt…. a-are you guys ok?” They nod slowly. 

“we’re fine… are you ok?”

“Lil dazed by being back from the dead but yeah.”

A silence took over all of you.

“so it was a reload-“ 

You blink slowly as both of them finally set you down. You stand on your tiptoes to wipe the tears off their faces. 

Lunch was awkward. Stretch was giving Abby the stink eye for once and it amused you to see her squirm a bit. Edge was being as nice as he could to you. He’d throw an insult at you time to time but it felt like he wasn’t being as serious with them as he used to. You chuckled softly. One time you called him “Captain” and he ran away, flustered as hell. You were left in complete confusion. What the heck?

A ring of the doorbell causes you to glance up. You walk towards it to see a package. Oh! Your eye patches! You bought 7 for $15. Each one had a different color and design.

  
  


_ Meanwhile  _

Sans glances at Red and Edge. Stretch sighs softly as Black stares ahead. Blue and Papyrus also sitting there awkwardly. Edge breaks the silence.

“PLEASE TELL ME WE’RE KICKING ABBY OUT.” Red jabs his thumb in Edge’s direction.

“honestly tho nilla. she’s committed theft AND murder.” Papyrus nods.

“BROTHER SHE’S A DANGER TO SOCIETY.” Sans bites down on his thumb and sighs. They’re right honestly. Stretch huffs.

“she’s probably been lyin to us the whole time.” Blue looks at his brother, and nods. Black sighs.

“I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD GET RID OF HER.” Sans shakes his skull.

“call undyne. we need to report theft. it’s better if she’s behind bars.”

Edge raises a bone brow. There was a gasp behind them and wow. The bitch herself was at the door.

“Guys?” Fake tears were welling up in her eyes. Edge just walks forward.

“SHUT UP. SHUT  _ UP.  _ YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A SELFISH, INSANE, EGOTISTICAL, ABUSIVE, MANIPULATIVE  _ BITCH!”  _ Abby took a step back. Looking to any of the other boys for help. Papyrus and Blue didn’t even give her a glance. Edge picks her up. 

“BLUE. CALL THE POLICE. WE’RE REPORTING HER FOR ABUSE AND THEFT.”

Blue cocks his skull, before going Oh! But telling the police she was the cause of your eye was lying! …… karma’s a bitch.

Abby squirms and kicks Edge in his crotch. OH HECK HE DROPPED HER- . Her surprise was mixed with adrenaline as she runs out the room towards the kitchen. Grabbing a knife. You were just walking into the kitchen and freeze. 

“Abby?” She turns and glares at you.

“YOU! THIS IS  _ ALL YOUR FAULT _ !” She lunges at you and you scream, diving out the way quickly. Edge slides out a room and blinks.

“ABBY STAND DOWN! IT'S EASIER ON YOU THIS WAY!” Abby glares at him as Black comes from behind her, she turns and slashes at him. Black jumps back as Blue jumps on her back, tackling her to the ground.

Undyne busts the door open and sees Blue on top of Abby. The fish lady restrains Abby and brings her to the car. Abby screaming about how this isn’t over. Axe and Pumpkin come in from their cabin, hearing all the commotion and seeing Abby being dragged away.

“SO YOU ALL FINALLY SAW HOW AWFUL SHE WAS?” Pumpkin asks. Sans nods awkwardly.

“yeah… sorry bout that kiddo.”

You look at him blankly.

“Sorry? You’re fucking  _ sorry? _ That bitch killed me. And  _ tried  _ to do it  _ again.  _ And all you can say is  _ sorry? _ ” You breathe in. 

“No.” Pointing at Edge, Blue, and Papyrus. 

“You three. Are okay in my book. But  _ you 4?  _ You have  **_no idea_ ** how  _ INFURIATED I AM AT  _ **_YOU!”_ **

They flinch. Stretch tries to take a step towards you but you turn, walking away. Axe, Pumpkin, and Mutt follow you casually. You glance at Edge, motioning for him to follow. He awkwardly does so. Leaving the other skeletons to rethink things. 

“So.” You sigh softly, looking at the Red clad skeleton. He rubs his neck.

“Thank you, Edge. For the money.” He grins.

“NONSENSE. YOU NEED IT ANYWAY.” You chuckle lightly, and give him a hug. He squeaks. 

“SO UH. DO YOU PLAN ON LEAVING?”

You nod your head. 

“Probably. I don’t think I can live here anymore. Not with those 4….” Edge pats your head.

“IF YOU NEED MONEY JUST CALL ME OK?” You blink as he gives you his phone number.

“Like- like a sugar daddy?”

The laughter that came after flooded your hearing as Edge turned red

“MaYBE?” Oh god his voice cracked.


	7. House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a house! And a few surprises come along

You stare at the small 3 bedroom, 1 and a half bath house you picked out. You were giddy as hell. Edge had helped you buy the house so now you own it. You had to wait for the cable guys and everything. But thank the stars. You flop onto your couch and stare at the ceiling. You send Edge a thank you text, offering to take him on a coffee date. He accepted immediately. You chuckle, before scrolling through your texts with Axe. He was also excited when you got your own house, also kinda sad until you said he could drop by any time. You even gave him and Pumpkin spare keys.

Mutt was fairly the most ecstatic. Although he said he was gonna stay with his brother for a while longer, to your disappointment, he promised he’d drop by every now and then. 

…. Boredom. It was something you weren’t expecting to experience but here you were, bored out of your mind. You sigh, getting up and heading towards the front door, grabbing your keys. 

_ “So are you already done playing?”  _

You jolted awake. Did you really fall asleep in the parking lot? Of Muffet’s no less. It’s 4 am and you have 3 missed calls from each of your skeleton friends. Uh oh- you dial Pumpkin.

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

“(Y/N)?! OH THANK ASGORE YOU’RE OK.” You chuckle awkwardly.

“Heya Pumpkin… sorry I passed out in my car at work.”   
  
“OH IT’S OK FRIEND! I’LL TELL THE OTHERS YOU’RE OK. YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED.”   
  
“I’m sorryyyyy. I didn’t think I’d pass out like that.”   
  
“IT’S OK! WE’LL SEE YOU LATER ON TODAY?”   
  
“Most definitely.” Pumpkin says a small goodbye and you both hang up. A long sigh escapes you as you drive home.

_ “Or do you wish to continue the game, (Y/n)?” _

When did you get home? It all blurred together.

_ “C’mon (Y/n). Our game is not over yet. Are you really a quiter?” _

You breathe in. Shaking, why was this so threatening- why are you afraid- why is it so loud? You can’t hear anything specific but it’s loud. Why why  _ whywhwhywhy- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_BAM_ **

  
  
  


_ Continue? _

_ Yes. ^ No. _

  
  


**_Yes < _ ** _ No. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh- heya. I thought updates would pile out cuz I had my phone back- but no. I got in trouble and my mom kinda chucked it out into the rain..... TwT
> 
> HERE'S THE NEXT 2 UPDATES THO-


	8. Chapter- Wait What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

You glare at your laptop screen. Annoyance on your face as you glance at the clock.

_ 2:12 am _

A figure stirs behind you. You glance back, looking into a pair of eye sockets.

“Sorry Jack… I didn’t wake you did I?” The skeleton- Jack- shakes his skull.

“Still doing Caroline’s homework?” He asks annoyed. You pause- sense of deja vu all over.

“Nah. Finished her’s when you went to sleep. Doin mine now.” You glance to see 2 other skeletons, Mutt and Pumpkin sleeping.

“You want a break? School’s in 5 hours.” You wave him off.   
  
“I’ll be fine, Jack. Go back to sleep.” He shakes his skull. You sigh going back to your homework.

_ 3:11 am. _

You bite your lip as you finish your work, going over and curling up next to Jack. It was… odd. You were having mega deja vu right now. Oh well.

  
  
  
  


**BAM BAM BAM**

You groan, looking at the time. 5:15? 

“HUMAN!” You groan… was that Edge? You open the door. Edge taps his foot, before handing you a new set of clothes???   
  
“OF COURSE YOU WEREN’T UP.” He sighs in annoyance.

“GET READY FOR SCHOOL. I’LL MAKE YOU SOME EGGS.”   
  
WTF??? Hold on. This is- weird. You could have  _ sworn  _ Edge did not like you. Or was that a dream- Caroline is your roommate and she’s- not the best person? Not the worst though. Huh. 

  
  
  


You come home to see your boys casually playing video games on your pc and you wave. Mutt looks up and waves back. Pumpkin looks up.

“(Y/N)! WELCOME BACK!” You chuckle softly. Axe pats the spot next to him. Only a few minutes later-

“Hey (Y/n)? It’s your turn for dinner.” Caroline peeks in and says it casually. Welp- off you go. 

  
  


_ “Was that the best idea, Gaster?” Chara asks the scientist flatly. Gaster smiles. _

_ “Patience.” Chara groans. Oh boy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://share-cdn.picrew.me/shareImg/org/202103/75534_pN40IiEc.png : Abby
> 
> https://share-cdn.picrew.me/shareImg/org/202103/75534_NOlaeUOG.png : Caroline


	9. Let's Try This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends?? And some secrets spilled

You bite the inside of your cheek as you look through your money stash. $15,000. You swear that you’re reliving the past month of your life over again. You sigh softly, standing up and heading out to work. Caroline awkwardly bumps shoulders with you. She scoffs with a glare.

Now Caroline was about 5’11. She had an hourglass figure, silky ginger hair that just touched her shoulders, and brilliant emerald eyes. She also had a beauty mark just below her eye. 

You awkwardly shimmy on by and head off to your job once again.

Upon arriving you were fired with your final paycheck. You mutter something about deja vu.

Mutt helped you get a job at Muffets. You were just going to check your box again and lo and behold. It’s gone. Caroline walks in, handing out gifts to everyone. 

“Caroline?” You felt glares on you as you approached the red head. She simply smiles, handing over a box and a necklace.

“Fooled ya!” Your heart nearly dropped- good god it was a prank?? THAT WAS $15,000 AND SHE JUST JOKINGLY HID IT FROM YOU??? You let out a chuckle.

“H-had me worried there for a second.” She pats your head, before smirking.

“Yeah that’s a real bitchy move on my part I suppose. Oh and how did work go?” You shiver at the smirk.

“I-I got fired.” She fakes a concerned expression.

“Oh dear! Those people are so mean, I suppose you’ll have to work harder for your rent here~” She skips off. Edge approaches you and sets a scarf on your head.

“IT’S GETTING COLDER OUTSIDE YOU MORON.” You snort.

“Oh. Thanks, Captain.” He lets out a flustered squeak. You stand there pondering something.

_ “Did Caroline get me fired?”  _ You look at the necklace. It was a heart shaped green locket. You smile softly, before frowning again. What on earth did she mean by working harder for your rent?

_ “So what exactly are we doing, G?” _

_ “Quite simple, Chara. We’re playing a game. She’s the main character. Currently Normal was too hard for her so we set her to easy mode.” Gaster looks at the small child with a smile. _

_ “Oh. WAIT ABBY WAS NORMAL??? WTF IS HARD MODE THEN???” Gaster laughs. No more was said as they watched. _

  
  


Axe pokes your cheek and you look to him.

“Somthin da matter kittin?” You blush softly at the nickname, shaking your head.

“Nah just got…. A big case of deja vu.” You think back to the discussion earlier. ….

  
  


Why does it feel like you should be half blind by now? You shrug internally. Suddenly there’s a loud boom. You rush out the room to see smoke coming from the basement. 

“WH-” You race towards the door and down the stairs. Red and Stretch are making their way out, and you see Sans unconscious on the floor. Making your way over to him, you sling him onto your back- FOR JUST BONES HE’S KINDA HEAVY-

You get him up the stairs before heading back down. Two figures standing there as the snake clears.

“Brother? I think something may have gone wrong with the machine.”   
  
“Gee paps I kinda noticed.” You blink as the two voices talk, before coughing. They both turn to you, frozen.

“Hi?”

  
  


As the smoke clears the figures come into full view. The first skeleton-  _ wow more of them-  _ look very much like half the skeleton’s in this house. Seems like Papyrus except with a crack in one eye socket reaching upwards to the top of his skull, the other one reaching downward to his teeth. He wore a gray sweater, with a black overcoat, black jeans, and some nice dress shoes. The other skeleton next to him wore a small black short sleeved jacket, some gray jeans, and black sneakers. No like this one- you can see his ribcage. 

“Oh my. What do we have here~?” The second one kinda reminded you of Sans…. But not??? The taller of the two lightly smacks the shorter.

“Hello there, small human. Do you, happen to know where we are??” His voice was rather smooth. You liked it.

“Uh-” Awkward cough.

“You’re in my roommates basement??? I think we all need an explanation right now so uh- I guess come upstairs for now?” The two nod and follow after you.

_ “This is new”  _ You think to yourself.

  
  


Sans sits up on the couch, Caroline giving him a look of worry as she offers him some water. He takes it with a small thanks. You were leaning off to the side with the two new skeletons. They were sipping what seemed like tea. Sans blinks.

“well shit- didn’t think i’d have to explain this till much later.” You and Caroline both snort.

“Sans, sweetie. What’s going on?” Caroline asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. The new Papyrus look alike stops sipping his tea, as his brother chokes on it.

_ “Dear Asgore, that sounded fake-”  _ You nod in agreement at his mutter.

“ok so…. i guess it’s best to start with this. we’re all alternates of one another, and you have been dragged to my universe by this… machine we all have. ya know?” You blink. Caroline as well.

“So what you’re saying is…. All of you are Sans and Papyrus- but not Sans and Papyrus?” Caroline asks. You facepalm.

“What he’s saying in they’re all the same person from different universes….. So that being the case- huh. SO IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE PUMPKIN THE NICKNAME CROOKS- THAT’S MEAN!”

“Crooks?” New Sans asks, tilting his skull. Before looking at the tallest skeleton, then cringing.

“Wow. That’s a dick move there buddy.” 

“See?? Someone gets it!” You motion to new Sans. He chuckles.

“So if we are all going by nicknames… call me Green.” New Papyrus says.

“I guess call me Ace.” New Sans says.

“What? Got an Ace up your sleeve or something?” Edge and Pumpkin look at you betrayed as Ace snorts.    
  
“Pffft- I can tell, me and you are gonna get along just fine, cupcake.” Axe gives a side glare to Ace as you blush, shifting awkwardly. Sans coughs.

“anyway we’re currently working to get everyone home… seems someone blew a fuse on the power box though.” Caroline whistles awkwardly. Everyone turns to her.

“Ok look I didn’t know-” You facepalm and laugh.

“So…. what exactly do we do now? Do we just.. Get these guys a room and some id or something?” Sans looks at you, nodding. Red chimes in.

“probs fer da best, ya know?” You heave a sigh. 

“WELL I SAY WE ALL CONTINUE THIS DURING DINNER, YES?” Papyrus chimes in, breaking an awkward 10 second silence. You nod, heading off to the kitchen, Edge in tow to help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me- I just love Gaster Bros XD


End file.
